dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Christine Trelane (Wildstorm Universe)
Shortly afterwards, it turned out that Bendix had gone insane. Stormwatch fought him, but he escaped. This time Jackson was assigned as Weatherman and Christine was given the assignment to investigate Bendix's secret files. She succeeded, digging up much information that benefited Stormwatch and its allies. Shortly afterwards Stormwatch's base Skywatch was invaded by Aliens and many of its members were killed. The Stormwatch base itself was destroyed. Both Christine and Jackson survived, but Stormwatch was disbanded shortly afterwards. The Authority to The Monarchy Several members of Stormwatch went on to form the Authority, but Jackson and Christine remained with the U.N. They acted as superhuman consultants, not knowing that Stormwatch Black was still in operation, now the Authority and very, very busy. They became U.N. liaisons for the Authority for a while, but Jackson came to resent The Authority and their methods more and more, feeling that they were being used by them. During a party on the Authority's Carrier, Jackson was contacted by the Weavers who offered him and Christine a job. They both accepted, resigned from the U.N. and got married. Shortly afterwards they disappeared from the public to form The Monarchy. Stormwatch Prime & Stormwatch PHD After the Worldstorm event rewrote the Wildstorm universe, Christine and Jackson's destinies had changed; now, they were again in charge of a much-scaled-down Stormwatch Prime, operating exclusively out of the United States and in a gigantic skyscraper serving as Skywatch instead of the former orbital satellite. Jackson and Christine's marriage seemed rock solid as they continued to run both Stormwatch Prime and the new, human-oriented Stormwatch P.H.D. task force. But when a meeting of the minds was arranged between the members of Prime and PHD at Skywatch, the heroes made a shocking discovery: Jackson King had been shot in the head, with a high-powered laser instead of a bullet. Jackson remained comatose while the members of Stormwatch PHD investigated the crime and interrogated suspects. To their shock, they eventually discovered that the culprit was none other than Christine. In her confession, Christine revealed that she and Jackson had recently risked a pregnancy, despite fearing that their altered genetics would damage the baby, and that the baby was indeed miscarried and deformed. After the miscarriage, apparently suffering from delusion and postpartum depression, Christine became fixated on getting Jackson to take his focus off Stormwatch and onto the family they could still create, by any means necessary. She reprogrammed a Skywatch maintenance robot to attack Jackson with one of its lasers, knowing Jackson would not detect its intentions because the robot had no mind. She also programmed the robot to aim not for Jackson's cognitive faculties, but for the part of the brain that controlled Jackson's powers; as an Activator, the unbalanced Christine knew where to look, and believed that without his powers, Jackson would learn to settle down into family life. As a regretful Christine was taken into custody, Jackson awoke from his coma in full control of his faculties and his powers, and was heartbroken to learn what Christine had done. Christine expressed gratitude that Jackson had kept his powers, and as she was led away, said she should never have done it; "no one should ever be taken away from what they love." As Christine was apparently delusional due to postpartum depression, it remains to be seen what her final fate will be. PHD team leader John Doran speculated that given her condition, she could only lose her job at Stormwatch. Christine had been on medication which all effects of her post-partum psychosis are gone. Given her government's only Activator, she is exempted from being put on trial. However, her actions left a uneasy relationship with Jackson. After temporarily depowering the Russian crimelord the Walking Ghost, Christine was console by John Doran who advised her to not let her guilt destroy her life, something which he had previously told to Jackson. World's End Since after Armageddon, Christine worked with her husband on Skywatch while overseeing Stormwatch teams in coordinating their missions in helping Earth's survivors. Momentarily on Christine disturbingly noticed how Jackson becoming more cold and paranoid in Stormwatch's efforts such as tricking three North Korean villainous superhumans to their deaths in space and abandoning a Warhol Virus-infected boy to his quick transformation and death. The reason for Jackson's attitude was due to mental manipulations from former Wildcats member-turned villain, Tao. Christine was later frustrated to discover that Jackson had spied on the Authority in UnLondon without her knowledge and accused him of putting the whole station at risk. Despite her anger, Christine accompanied Stormwatch Prime in helping the Authority in managing the refugee population and restoring power to the Carrier. After Skywatch was greatly damaged by Kheran terrorists sent by the Knights of Khera, Christine abandoned the space station with Jackson and The High after Jackson used Skywatch in damaging the Knights' spaceship, the Red Blade. While monitoring Stormwatch's battle against the Knights, Christine and Stormwatch were then summoned to UnLondon by the Authority. Where many of Earth's gathered heroes were informed of having the chance to leave Earth on the restored Carrier. Christine chose to leave Earth in contrast to her husband who wanted to stay and save Earth. Though Christine reasoned she is not running out of cowardice, but a way to find help. But also, seeing that their marriage had became uneasy. Upon the Carrier's departure, Christine became officially a member of the Authority and becoming the team's second-in-command despite Jack Hawksmoor's sole leadership. | Powers = * : Christine has the ability to activate any latent powers of Seedlings, people whose genetics specifically reacted to a comet that passed Earth decades ago. She can "partially activate" Seedlings rather than fully, providing partial access to powers. ** Neutralization: She also has the ability to deactivate Seedlings, though only those recently activated. Though the activation is permanent, the neutralization is temporary. ** : An interesting aspect of Trelen's activation powers is that they do more than activate latent seedlings, she also generates strong enough quantities of energy to flatten buildings or power technological devices. But it is highly unpredictable as well as uncontrollable so she keeps this aspect of her abilities in reserve. * : During her time within The Monarchy, Synergy's powers were fundamentally altered by The Weavers in order to aid in her reparation of the Multiverse and the Bleed. This enables her to bend the possible and probabilistic effects of existence with a thought, bestowing a host of impressive powers. ** Psychometry: Using this power she could read the psychological imprint of others within whatever items of interest she had touched to glean information from them. ** : Trelene could use her abilities to control dimensional potential allowing her to traverse different earth's and other realities without need of a transportation device. | Abilities = * * : Her training in StormWatch brought her great fighting abilities from Backlash. * * : Good leadership skill in the vicinity of Bendix. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Christine also suffers from delusions brought about by her depression. | Equipment = *'Cybernetic Implants': When she was Weatherman, she received cybernetic implants that allowed her to control the movement of Skywatch, Stormwatch's orbital base. The implants also allowed her to collect and process all information that Skywatch gathered. As a member of the Monarchy, Christine often goes on field assignments by herself. She has access to very advanced technology and often uses highly advanced weaponry. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Tranqe Gun': During her stint as field operative in The Monarchy, Trelene often employed a dart gun that fired a form of knockout toxin whenever on assignment. | Notes = | Trivia = * Christine Trelane is often called The Goddess of Secret Origins. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:StormWatch members Category:Authority members